Amendore
by Kytetiger
Summary: Trois aventuries arrivent par megarde dans un pays où un conflit vient d'éclater.
1. Introduction

Introduction :

Une araignée laissait pendre le bout de sa toile dans l'espoir qu'elle se fixait sur la branche qui se trouvait plus loin. Mais le vent, léger, était suffisant pour mettre l'araignée dans la contrainte. Elle ramena sont fil et l'utilisa pour réparer le trou que venait de causer la chute d'une petite branche. Celle-ci avait par ailleurs rebondit sur un petit animal, juste en bas de l'arbre. Ce curieux petit spécimen ressemblait le plus à une souris sauteuse. Mais il y avait des choses bien plus urgentes à faire, comme par exemple trouver de la nourriture. Il poursuivit donc son chemin. Passant à coté d'un groupe de blatte, hélas pas très succulent. Soudain un bruit terrible résonna dans cette partie de la foret. Tel une fusion entre un tonnerre directement suivit d'une déchirure. Notre petit ami se redressa prestement pour voir d'où provenait ce bruit inquiétant, mais il lui semblait que le malheur allait lui tomber dessus.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Une chute équivalent à la hauteur d'un sujet est souvent assez bénin chez des petits animaux allant jusqu'à la taille un chien. Mais pour l'homme du à certaines lois concernant le rapport de taille est de poids, cela peu engendrer de terrible dégâts…

Ce fut cette phrases qui traversa l'esprit d'une des trois personnes dont le sort se déroulait telle décrite. Heureusement la chute ne fut pas trop élevée et la nature du terrain leur permit de s'en sortir avec quelques légers bleus, tout en épargnant la vie d'un petit animal qui fouillait immédiatement la zone de danger en faisant de petits bonds.

-Aïe… je suis tombé directement sur mon épaule… Ca va Azou ? dit le premier en se levant et se frottant l'épaule.

-Ca va, j'ai réussit à amortir ma chute.

- Et toi, heu…Mab ?

-C'est Mabbon. Celui-ci se releva rapidement, retira la terre qui se trouvait sur son pantalon et regarda autour de lui.

-Où somme nous Eozenn ? Tu connais cet endroit ?

-Non, j'ai déjà vu ce genre d'arbre, en voyage avec mon père, loin dans le sud, mais pas toute une foret !

En effet se dressait tout autour d'eu de grands arbres au tronc droit et dont les feuilles, disposé aux sommets, s'ouvrait largement en éventail à l'aide de grandes feuilles très larges.

-Et il fait subitement beaucoup plus chaud. Dit Mabbon, qui commençait à déboutonner les boutons du col. Puis leva la tête, en même temps que les autres.

-On vient de là… mais je ne comprends pas très bien. J'étais en train de parler avec toi, puis Mabbon est venu. Puis subitement j'ai sentit qu'on tombait. C'est assez étrange.

-C'est vrai, j'ai l'impression d'être tombé dans un trou, un puit ou quelque chose du genre mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tout autour de nous, c'est une forêt. Mais il y a belle et bien un trou au dessus de nous.

-De quoi parle tu ?

-Regarde bien, il y a comme une fine limite dans le ciel. Les nuages ont partout dans le ciel un reflet matinal, alors que juste au centre, là où on a atterrit, les nuages sont rouges. On est pourtant en soirée, mais ici c'est comme ci le soleil venait de se lever.

Tout ce que venait de dire Mabbon fut confirmé par Eozenn et Azou. Ce qui les perturba. Ils ne comprenaient pas se qui venait de se passer. De plus, le choc subit à l'atterrissage n'aidait pas à la cohérence des esprits. Ils ne remarquaient pas non plus les bruits qui se rapprochaient. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un groupe d'homme, habiller en armure couleur cuivre et munit de sabre déboula tout autour d'eux qu'ils sortirent de leurs pensées. Ils leurs cria des ordres qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre que déjà ils furent plaqué au sol, maintenu fermement. Deux personnes, qui semblaient de rang plus élevé, arrivèrent juste par la suite et s'arrêtèrent devant eux. Les deux inconnus échangèrent quelques mots à voix basses, puis désignas les martyres au sol. Nos trois amis furent ligotés, mains dans le dos et furent conduit entre les arbres dans une direction que seul les nouveaux arrivant semblaient connaître.

Eozenn tenta quelques fois de sortir un son mais fut à chaque fois réprimandé par un coup dans les cotes. Ce qui, ajouté à la douleur de son épaule, l'empêchait de marché correctement.

Le voyage durant plusieurs dizaines de minutes durant lesquelles, les deux personnes au rangs élevé, situé à l'arrière continuaient de discuté tout bas.

Ils finirent pas s'arrêter. Les hommes d'armes se postaient en cercle, autour des trois captifs, pendant que les deux étrangers s'approchaient de ceux-ci. Le plus âgé, un homme grand, au physique musclé, portant la barbe, et donnant l'impression d'avoir servi longtemps dans l'armée ou dans tout autre service du même genre, se pencha en premier. Il s'approcha des trois détenus tout en veillant à se mettre entre eux et l'autre étranger. Celle-ci, car il s'agissait d'une femme, semblait avoir plus ou moins le même age que les trois amis. L'homme prononça quelques mots à forte voix, mes ceux-ci résonnèrent dans les têtes de nos amis. D'ailleurs il leurs sembla ne pas très bien comprendre ce qu'il disait, déjà que la moitié de ce qui sortait de sa bouche était un liquide qui ne reflétait pas du meilleur hygiène, et qu'il se mêlait à la barbe foisonnante qui cachait toute la partie inférieur de son visage. Les sons se répercutaient, mais n'étaient pas distinct.

« Cette chute et ces coups m'ont vraiment fait mal, j'ai l'impression… » Eozenn voulu dire quelque chose, mais le souvenir des coups dans les cotes lui revint tout aussi vite, et il s'en abstenu. La femme chuchota un mot à l'oreille de l'homme, qui la regarda avec un peu de crainte, mais recula de deux pas. Nos amis pouvaient enfin mieux voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, peau légèrement bronzée, comme on en ressort après quelques jours en extérieur durant les mois d'été. Ces atouts naturels contrastaient singulièrement avec ses habits. Elle portait un pantalon de couleur vert foncé, couvert par une sorte de longue chemise blanche, parsemé de fleur bleu, brodé, dont les coûts de confections ne pouvaient pas être à la porté de tout le monde. Le tout dans un tissu léger. Azou, la regarda avec attention, elle qui avait les yeux et les cheveux bruns, avait toujours trouvé ceux aux cheveux foncé médiocre, mais là, se tenait devant elle un belle exemple de beauté, dont la seule chose qui contrastait était ces sont regards. Elle dévisagea chacune des trois personnes, essaya de voir quelque chose, puis se redressa. On aurait cru qu'elle voulait tout savoir de la vie des trois prisonniers. Elle n'osa pas regarder plus longtemps et abaissa rapidement les yeux sur ces genoux, sous sa robe couleur brun clair et foncée, due à la terre qui etait resté après la chute. Mabbon regarda les détails des vêtements et se demandait en quoi était fait et combien avait coûté ces parures. « Elle doit faire partie de la très haute société pour avoir de telle richesse et d'être escorté ainsi » se dit il.

Quant à Eozenn, il regarda autour de lui. Il sentait que cela ne se présentait pas des meilleures manières possibles.

La jeune femme, car il faut avouer que bien qu'elle dégagea un certain respect, elle avait encore une apparence assez jeune, se pencha alors prudemment. Elle voulu dire un mot, mais fut interrompu par un bruit effroyable. Ce bruit ressemblait au tonnerre mais avec beaucoup plus de force est de violence. Directement suivit par un bruit de déchirure, de même intensité mais bien plus long. Tout le monde se tourna dans la direction dont semblait provenir la chose. L'homme se pencha vers la jeune femme, dit quelques mots, puis donna des ordres brefs et précis aux soldats. Deux soldats partirent entre les arbres dans la direction de la source sonore, pendant que les autres se remettaient en formation de marche. Ainsi la troupe se remit en marche, et reprit la marche, mais a un rythme bien plu élevé, et plus contraignant pour ceux qui ont les mains nouées dans le dos.

Ils n'avaient pas marché plus d'une minute qu'un bruit nouveau et étrange se rapprocha grandement d'eux. De plus cela semblait provenir des airs. C'était un mélange de millier de petites explosions emmitouflées dans un souffle constant et aigu, ne perdant en rien en puissance. Au contraire, ça semblait devenir de plus en plus fort et aigu. Ils n'eurent le choix, pour ceux qui le pouvait, que de se protéger les oreilles du mieux qu'ils purent pour supporter cette perturbation. Quant aux autres, ils ne semblaient même plus capables de comprendre ce qui se passait. Dans un effort, terrible, ils levèrent la tête, sentant la chose s'approcher, et vire ce que c'était. Cette chose était plusieurs fois plus grand qu'une étable dans toute les directions, avait, d'après ce qu'on pouvait voir d'en dessous, une forme ovoïdale, ressemblant plutôt à la coque d'un bateau. Mais certaines extrémités pointue, ressemblant à des troncs d'arbre coupé et dépecées dépassaient par l'avant. D'ailleurs il s'emblait que plusieurs autres troncs apparaissaient, ou plutôt sortait ici et là, à travers la coque. Ce fut comme une vision titanesque, qui n'était en rien apaisé par l'apparence métallique, pourvu de nervure noir qui le scionnait de partout de manier géométrique. Qui plus est, une ouverture était en train de se former sous la coque de ce navire, d'où jaillirent de nombreux autres corpuscules, ressemblant dans la conception et les couleurs, mais moins dans la forme au bâtiment mère. Ces petits véhicules, tout droit sortit ce mirent en formation et s'éparpillèrent tout autour du colosse.

Plus personne parmi la troupe n'osait bouger après ce qu'ils avaient vu. De plus d'autres vaisseaux de même apparence que le titan se dévoilaient ailleurs dans le ciel. Le bruit d'une explosion les sortit tous leurs torpeurs, suivit d'une traîné de lumière dans le ciel, qui était encore visible malgré la densité des feuillages. Tout le monde se leva, l'homme à la barbe cria un nouvel ordre et tous se ruèrent à nouveau à travers les arbres.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce démon ? Cria Eozenn tout en courant. Il semblait que la peur lui ait fait oublier ses douleurs. « C'est un cauchemar ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

-Avance, plutôt. Lui rétorqua Mabbon qui le talonnait. « C'est quoi cette chose de métal… je n'étais pas au courant de ce genre de chose ». Se dit il tout bas.

Ils ne purent se questionner plus longtemps car ils étaient arrivés en haut d'une falaise. Un des soldats lâcha un bruit qui ressemblait en toute logique à un juron quelconque, regarda autour de lui puis désigna une direction.

Mais il s'arrêta aussitôt. Il venait de voir ce qui se passait. Quant à nos trois amis qui venaient d'arriver, ils purent voir le paysage qui se dévoilait devant leurs yeux ébahis.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

En bas de la falaise, s'étendait tout une plaine, grande comme ils n'en avaient jamais vu. Tout d'abord en bas de la falaise coulais une rivière qui se joignait à une autre, celle-ci énorme, qui semblait provenir de l'autre coté de la plaine jusqu'à l'horizon, et s'étendait telle un arbre se tortillant pour atteindre le ciel. Entre ces deux cours d'eau se trouvait une terre, légèrement au dessus du niveau des eaux, recouverte de culture, de fermes de tout genres, d'animaux, et au centre, sur et tout autour une sorte de petite colline, sûrement une ancienne île lorsque le niveau de l'eau était plus élevé se dit Mabbon, se trouvait une ville gigantesque. Elle était entourée de muraille haute, surplombé de tour cylindrique à espace régulier, surmonté d'un toit à la forme étrange. Il commençait par une sorte de bulbe puis se terminait en pointe. D'ailleurs il remarqua que de nombreux bâtiments dans la ville avec un toit de même genre. Et des bâtiments, nos trois amis n'en avaient jamais vu autant. Les plus grand et ceux qui semblaient les plus ancien se trouvait dans la cité, alors que d'autres, de qualité plus restreinte se rependait toute autour de la cité sur quelques kilomètres à la ronde. À certains endroits autour de la ville se dressaient d'autres tours du même genre que celle sur les murailles. Mais son attention fut vite attirée sur la haute ville, où siégeaient quelques bâtiments gigantesques. Au centre se trouvait un bâtiment massif compact, parsemé de petites tours aux reflets bleu, sûrement dû aux pierres qui le composaient. Juste à coté se trouvait un autre bâtiment ressemblant plus à un château, où quelque chose qui y ressemble se dirent Mabbon et Eozenn. Ils avaient bien déjà entendu parlé de l'existence de ce genre de ville gigantesque. C'étaient les capitales mondiales, là où tout se dirigeait, mais eux, qui venait d'un petit village côtier, ne pouvait imaginé l'existence d'une telle ville. Eozenn se rappela qu'un fois en voyage avec son père, ils étaient aller en ville pour chercher du matériel, et c'est là qu'avait étudier Mabbon. C'était déjà un monde magique et au dessus de toute imagination à ce moment là, mais maintenant, ils ne pouvaient croire leurs yeux.

Mais la magie s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'elle était arrivé. La lumière qu'ils avaient entre aperçu venait de s'abattre sur une des tours de l'enceinte. Une explosion couronnée d'étincelles jaillit directement, tandis que les débris volèrent dans la direction opposée à la source. Tout de suite après le ciel était parsemé de traîné de lumière, traversant le ciel et s'abattant sur la cité de couleur or et blanc, tel une nuit d'étoile filante. Le son des explosions leurs parvinrent vite aux oreilles, et la jeune fille ne peu contenir un cri. Mais l'homme à la barbe lui pris l'épaule et lui désigna un endroit de la ville du doigt. Mabbon, qui avait remarqué l'attitude contrôlée de l'homme regarda à son tour. Il ne vit rien au début, mais très vite il compris. De quelques tours, disposé en cercle à l'intérieur de l'enceinte s'élevait une sorte d'aura bleu, qui n'arrêtait pas de cligné. Mabbon avait déjà vu des choses y ressemblant là où il avait étudié. C'était la conséquence des agitations de certaine particule chargée. Mais déjà, le phénomène s'était emparé de toute la ville et de ses alentours, le recouvrant de sa masse bleu et légère, telle un semi globe. Les rayons lumineux s'arrêtaient désormais à la paroi nouvellement créée et explosait dans les airs, sans abîmer les constructions, ni les habitants, qu'on devinait fuirent vers le centre de la cité.

-Mais qu'est ce que… sortit de la bouche Mabbon.

Eozenn et Azou étaient aussi bouche bée. Mais ils ne purent rester plus longtemps car ont entendait le son des machines volantes qui se déplaçait au dessus d'eux. La troupe se remit vite en route, mais un des soldats arrêta prestement les trois étrangers, et les menacea de son sabre.

-Att…Attendez… non mais… dit Eozenn. « Ils doivent penser qu'on a fait ça, aidez moi… ».

Azou et Mabbon furent eux aussi menacé, mais la jeune femme cria un mot, qui fit hésiter les soldats, mais ceux si ne rengainaient pas.

« C'est pas bon, pas bon du tout… »

Avant que le pire, si il aurait du arriver, une autre chose se passa. En effet, revenaient de la foret les deux soldats envoyé plutôt. Ils avaient l'air à bout de souffle mais crièrent en montrant derrière eux un groupe, de plus ou moins le même nombre que celui-ci, qui s'approchaient dangereusement vers la troupe, vêtus tout de noir, casque compris, épée à la mains. Tous étaient désormais d'accord sur une chose. La fuite. Ils partirent donc tous vers le flanc praticable de la falaise à toute vitesse.

C'était de plus en plus dur pour nos amis de courir. Azou faillit se vautrer plusieurs fois, mais se repris in extremis. Lorsqu'il entreprirent la descende, les pourchassants s'étaient rapproché dangereusement. Notre troupe dévala donc le flanc de falaise à toute allure. Un des gardes chuta justement et termina son périple tout en bas. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remettre, le temps que le reste de la bande le rejoigne, et tout ce beau monde était repartit. Ils longèrent la rivière sur quelques mètres avant d'entrer à nouveau dans un bois, encore plus dense que le précèdent, et à la surprise des trois captifs, tous s'arrêtèrent brusquement, firent volte face et dégainèrent leurs armes. Un soldat amena la jeune femme un peu plus loin près des rochers tandis que celle-ci faisait signe à nos comparses de vite la rejoindre. Les autres soldats, disposés de part et d'autre de l'homme à la barbe se tenaient en formation serrée. Dès que les poursuivants franchirent l'orée du bois, les soldats se jetèrent avec force, épée brandit en avant pour les embrocher. La moitié des assaillants tombèrent sur le coup, ne s'attendant pas à cette surprise, mais le reste se ressaisit rapidement, et les deux groupes se rentrèrent l'un dans l'autre. L'homme à la barbe enfonça son premier coup de sabre dans la nuque d'un des ennemis, puis la fit volé sur un autre. Celui-ci eu le temps de faire un bond en arrière, bien que sa tenue était coupé en diagonale de haut en bas. L'homme la barbe esquissa un sourire, mais se reprit rapidement. Il ouvrit même un peu plus les yeux.

-Mais il devrait être mort. Lâcha Eozenn qui suivait la scène.

-Ils ont une sorte d'armure cachée sous leurs vêtements les fourbes. Répondit Mabbon en regardant ce qui se passait avec les autres combattants.

Deux hommes en armures cuivrés longeaient déjà par terre, dont un ne bougeait plus. Mais il ne restait plus que deux dans l'autre. Ils furent vite achevé, l'un d'un coup de tranchant sur le flanc, l'autre d'un coup dans la gorge après lui avoir blesse un bras.

Quand le dernier fut terrassé, le soldat qui était reste en retrait fit un mouvement sur la paroi, et une porte cachée se dérobât sous un voile de lierre. Tout le monde s'engouffra rapidement, emportant tout les corps et blessés.

Une fois la porte scellée, l'homme à la barbe se pencha sur un des corps ennemis et l'inspecta. Il repéra rapidement un symbole situé au niveau du cœur, sur le vêtement interne, et le montra aux autre. La jeune femme pris une rapide respiration, resta un instant sans bouger, puis l'expressions de stupeur qui s'était affiché donna vite place à un regard penseur et un peu colérique.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Mab ?

-Tu vois bien, on vient de tomber en plein milieu des ennuis. C'est pourtant assez clair. Une bataille vient de commencer, et regarde leurs expressions, ils reconnaissent ce symbole. On est vraiment foutu…

Mabbon s'arrêta aussitôt de parler. Il venait de recevoir un violent coup sur la tête et sombra dans le vide. Eozenn et Azou le rejoignirent aussitôt.


End file.
